


The Only One

by angelus2hot



Category: Stolen Women Captured Hearts (1997)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, F/M, Fluff, Het, Native American Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokalah listens in on a private conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Only One  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Stolen Women Captured Hearts   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Tokalah/Anna  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary/Notes:** Tokalah listens in on a private conversation.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The sunlight beat down against her skin as she washed his clothes in the stream. 

“I don’t get it, Anna. How can you demean yourself taking care of that...” At the look on Anna’s face Sarah quickly amended, “I mean don’t you miss your old life. Your...?”

“Tokalah is the only husband I have. I take care of him because it is my duty as his wife.” 

“But don’t you wish..”

Anna shook her head. “I love him, Sarah. My old life is nothing but memories.”

Tokalah, hidden behind the trees, softly smiled to himself. Anna belonged to him. 

Always.


End file.
